Comfort of the Cold
by KarouUchiha
Summary: It's Father's Day in Magnolia and Natau can't help but think of her father Igneel and when he gave her that scarf that she loves and when Natsu is sad about how he just left without saying goodbye Gray comforts her in away she never expected. This is a Fem Natsu X Gray story with some Fem Natsu and Igneel.


This is my first fluff so don't hate. And this is a Fem Natsu X Gray story. With a little bit of Fem Natsu and Igneel.

It's Father's Day in Magnolia and Natsu is sitting under the Sola tree in the middle of South Gate Park and she was looking at all of the little girls giving their fathers hugs and telling them that they love them and 'Your the best daddy ever'. And Natsu couldn't help but think about Igneel and how he took care of her and trained her to use Dragon Slayer magic and gave her this scarf.

(**10 years ago flashback)**

"_Good morning, Igneel!" Natsu said to her father Igneel and she have him a big hug on his nose._

_"Good morning, Natsu." Igneel said to his daughter with a smile of his face. "How was your sleep?"_

_"It was awesome! I dreamed that I became the best Dragon Slayer EVER!" Natsu said to Igneel with a smile it her face._

_'I never knew that I could love anybody more than I love this child.' Igneel thought to himself. 'I hope she likes this gift.' Igneel thought to himself, he had a scarf wrapped in a little box with a pink ribbon to match her hair._

_"Natsu," Igneel said to his daughter._

_"Yeah dad, what's up?" Natsu said to the Fire Dragon with a curtain sparkle in her eyes that was adorable._

_"I have something for y..." Than Natsu cut him off._

_"I almost forgot!" Natsu said and ran into their home, and when she came out she had some food in her hands. "Igneel I made you some Fire Shrimp," Natsu said while blushing and holding out the dish for the Dragon and is hoping that he likes the food she prepared. "I hope you like it." Natsu said to him._

_Igneel looked at the food this daughter made for him and it looked pretty eatable so he took it and said. "Thank you Natsu, what did I do to ever deserve this nice meal." He said to her._

_"It's Father's Day!" Natsu exclaimed. "And I wanted to do something for you because your my dad, and I love you." Natsu said to him with big eyes and a(n) adorable smile. And when Igneel saw this he was the happiest Fire Dragon to ever exist._

_"Thank you Natsu," Igneel said and looked at Natsu and softly rubbed her head which was really hard because he's a huge dragon and the shrimp started to bubble. "It look delicious..." Igneel said and took a bite out of it and wanted to throw up. 'This is discussing, but...' He looked into Natsu eyes and saw how happy she was that he liked it._

_"Ssooo~ how is it?" Natsu was really wanted him to like it._

_"It's um,..." Igneel hesitated with his answer and Natsu saw this and her smile instantly faded away._

_"You hate it, don't you?" Natsu said in the saddest way possible. "You don't have to eat it of you don't want to." Natsu said with some tiny tears in here eyes._

_"No,no Natsu, this is one of the most unique dishes I've ever had," Igneel said to Natsu trying to make her feel better. "And I couldn't ask for anything more." _

_"You really like it?" Natsu asked him cheering up._

_"Yes, because you made it for me and I couldn't ask for anything more," Igneel said to her and she smiled. "Now how did you make it?" He asked her._

_"Their was no salt so I used sugar instead." Natsu explained and blushes._

_"That's ok it was still good." He gave he a kiss on her head and that made the pinklet really happy. Than he remembered what he wanted to give Natsu today. "Natsu," Igneel said to get her attention._

_"Yes, Igneel." Natsu said with a smile._

_"I also have something for you, close your eyes." Igneel instructed her._

_"Igneel, it's Father's Day, not Daughter's Day I should be the one doing things for you." Natsu said to him._

_"Natsu it's Father's Day and I want to give you something, is that alright?" Igneel said with a smirk. "Now close your eyes and don't peek." He advised._

_"Ok." Natsu closed her eyes and waited for him._

_Igneel went to get the little box with a pink ribbon with the scarf and cane back. "Now hold out your hands." He advised and Natsu did hold put her hand and he placed the box in her hands. "Now open your eyes."_

_Than Natsu opened them and saw the box and was surprise at how it looked. "Wow Igneel, this is beautiful." Natsu was looking at the box._

_"You need to open it to see what's inside, Natsu." Igneel laughed._

_Natsu opened the box and was astonished by what was a beautiful, white scarf with a scale pattern like Igneel's dragon scales. "This is amazing Igneel, I LOVE IT! Thank you!" She gave Igneel an even bigger hug than earlier._

_"Your welcome Natsu, now let's see how it looks on." Igneel replied. _

_And Natsu put it on and said. "This is the greatest gift in the history in the world! Thanks again Igneel!" Natsu exclaimed and loved that scarf. "I'm never going to take it off!"_

(**End of flashback)**

"I wish I knew where you went." Natsu said to herself and a single year escaped her black eyes and she put her head on her knees. Then she heard a loud noise.

"Hey Dragon Breath what the hell is your problem!" It was Gray yelled at Natsu from far away because of what happened earlier today.

Natsu was not facing Gray. "What do you want?!" Natsu yelled to him as normally as she could but is still sad.

" For you too stop acting crazy!" Gray yelled and was to her back.

"What the HELL are you talking about you stupid Popsi..." Natsu said and than Gray cut her off.

"You've been sulking for the past two days and you NEVER sulk about anything! So what the hell is your problem!" Gray was yelling at her.

"You wouldn't understand." She whispered and her voice cracked a little bit and she hoped that Gray didn't notice that but he did.

Gray was still kinda mad and than he was shocked because he heard Natsu's voice crack and his expression soften. "Natsu are you feeling ok?" Than he tried to put his hand on her shoulder and then pushed it off and stood up.

"Don't touch me!" Natsu yelled at him. "Will you just leave me alone! I don't want to talk to anyone!" Natsu yelled at the Ice-Mage and than she turned around and ran any wear that nobody would bother her.

Gray was surprised, Natsu didn't fight him or call him a pervert streaker or anything and he was starting to get worried. So he did something he'd never though he would do. Follow the pinkette but made sure that she could not see him.

And than she stopped running and was at the river where she and Gray would fight all the time as kids.

She grabbed her scarf and said out loud because she thought that no body was following her. "Why can't people just leave me alone today?"

Gray heard her and thought. _'Why is she so upset? She's never this upset not even when she gets beaten in a fight, she usually just brushes it off and fights again later.' _Than he saw something he'd never thought was he would see or hear, Natsu was crying.

Natsu fell to the ground and was crying her eyes out. "Igneel {sob) why d-did y-you {sob} go?"

"Natsu," Gray whispered but not so loudly that she heard. He went down their and asked her. "Natsu are you um, ok?" He asked like an idiot.

Natsu turned around with tears running down her beautiful face and wiped the tears away. "Y-yeah I'm f- fine, now what d-do you want Gray?" She stuttered and was obviously lying.

"No, your not alright Natsu," Gray said. "If you were alright you wouldn't be crying your eyes out." He walked over to her and was now in front of her. "Now what are you so sad about?"

"Why do you care of I'm sad or not?" Natsu said defensibly. "It's not like you really care or anything!" She yelled at Gray and started to cry again.

Than he did something that surprised even himself. He gave Natsu and have her a hug and said. "I do care about you Natsu," Gray tightened there embrace. "and I don't like to see girls cry especially you." He said with a slight blush on his face. And he whipped away her tears.

"Gray, thank you." Natsu hugged him back. And cried but than she calmed down and they sat down by the river.

"Do you wanna talk about why you were so upset earlier?" Gray asked her with concern.

"Your not going to let this go are you, Gray?" Natsu said her voice still a little scratchy from crying.

"No I'm not," He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Now are you going to tell me or am I going to have to tell Eraz and Lucy and they will make you tell them." He smirked

Natsu pouted adorability and sighed. "Ok fine I'll tell you but if you tell anyone else I'll hunt you down and light you on fire." She told him with a serious glare but Gray snickered. "What the hell is so funny?"

Gray is still snickering. "It's just that we fight all the time and you usually just punch and kick me for no reason, and..." Natsu cut him off.

"Do you want me to tell you or kick your ass? Because I'm fine with the second one." Natsu smirked.

"As if you can, Flamebreath." Gray said to her.

"Oh, you wanna go you perverted Popsicle?" Natsu countered.

Than Gray had a realization. "Your just trying to get out of telling me why your so upset aren't you?" He said with a grin.

Natsu blushed and said. I-I don't know what your talking about Gray." Natsu stuttered.

"Just stop being a baby and tell me already." Gray said to her.

Natsu sighed. "Ok I will, I hope your in for a long story."

(**Natsu told Gray the story about how Igneel gave her that scarf 10 years ago)**

"Now do you see why I didn't want to talk to anyone today." Natsu said getting sad again and put her head in her knees.

Gray turned to her and said. "Well, I'm not just anyone." Natsu heard this and blushed, than Gray started to laugh again.

"What's so funny?!" Natsu yelled and was still blushing.

"I got you too act like your self," Gray explained. "And besides I didn't think you were the type of person to cry like that, it's really weird."

Natsu than punched him in the arm. "Oh shut up streaker!"

Than Gray hit her and said. "Says the Fire-Breathing Crybaby!" Than the got into a fight and stared wrestling then Gray and Natsu fell into the river and became soaking wet. And Gray was in his underwear.

"God damn it Gray!" Natsu yelled and was squeezing the water out of her long, pink hair.

"Your the one that started it!" Gray got up from the river and extended his hand out Natsu. "Come on you don't wanna get sick, right?" Gray sorta blushed because Natsu was soaking wet and started shivering.

Natsu was hesitant about why Gray wanted to help her and she too stubborn to accept it so he disregards it and gets up on her own. "I-I'm fine, Gray." She was stuttering again trying not to act weak in front of her rival but to her dismay Gray noticed this when they were on the shore so he found his discarded jacket and went over to her and said.

"Here," he put his jacket over her. "You need this more than I do." He was still blushing.

Natsu than pulled the jacket close to her and mumbled something but Gray couldn't hear it.

"Natsu I can't hear what your saying." He told her slightly annoyed. "You need to speak up."

Natsu than got up and said to his face. "I said Thank you Gray," then she looked down at her feet and was blushing . "For everything today. I really appreciated it so," Natsu got up on her tippy toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks." Natsu was blushing really, really red.

Gray was surprised that Natsu his life long rival had kissed him, but for some reason it felt really nice and warm. "N-no problem Natsu."

"I'll return your jacket to you tomorrow." Natsu told Gray.

"You keep it, I have tons at home that I never wear anyway." Gray said to her.

"Thanks." Natsu said and was blushing even harder.

'_I never noticed how cute Natsu looked while she blushed_.' Gray thought.

_'That was really nice of him to give me his jacket, and it smells really nice.' _Natsu than walked home with a smile one get face and was blushing.

**The end and if I get some good feed back I'll make a series. Reviews are appreciated. Their maybe some mistakes. **


End file.
